Another 3 Years
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: "Bawa anak itu pergi!" "Dia juga adik kita,kan?" "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencana busukmu,hah!" "Sudah terlalu lama kau pergi, Sasuke." "Salahkan Itachi yang menolak menjadi penerus Uchiha." "Saya Uzumaki Karin, tunangan Sasuke." "Kau harus memilih aku atau anak itu, Hinata? Tidak mungkin keduanya." "Aku berhenti jadi dokter, jangan ganggu Sasuke lagi, tou-san" Sekuel 3 years


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Hinata POV

Aku menatap bosan seorang yang baru beberapa minggu menjabat sebagai kekasihku. Dia yang juga sensei-ku di sekolah itu masih dengan santainya memeriksa ulangan yang baru saja dengan sukses di'hadiah'kan ke kelasku.

"Ayolah Sasu-nii. Aku ingin segera pulang." Rengekku akhirnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Huhh!"

SRETT

Aku menarik tasku yang kuletakkan di kursi dekatnya duduk dan mulai beranjak sebelum tangan yang menurutku besar itu menarikku, membawaku ke pelukannya.

"Sebentar Hime." Bisiknya lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

DEG

Aku segera menjauh begitu merasakan jantungku yang hampir copot.

"Ap..apaan sih? Kita masih di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?!" Kataku berusaha menetralkan degub jantungku.

"Ya, tinggal berhenti mengajar saja. Apa susahnya." Katanya santai, lalu membereskan pekerjaannya.

Aku merengut kesal mendengar jawabannya.

"Kenapa, huh? Kita masih akan sering bertemu walau aku tidak menjadi senseimu lagi." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Sasu-nii yang terkenal cool dan sedingin e situ mengedipkan matanya? Apa selama 3 tahun berpisah dia jadi seperti penggoda begini? (*Baca fanfic 3 years ya.. ;)

"Kenapa hime?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayo pulang."

Aku hanya mengekor saat Sasu-nii beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tidak ada pulang dengan bergandeng tangan selama masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah di bulan-bulan terakhir masa SMA-ku.

"Tadaima." Kataku begitu tiba di rumah.

"Maaf! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Bagaimana pun juga ini sudah bukan menjadi tanggung jawab keluarga kami." Aku mengernyit mendengar Neji-nii dengan nada hampir marah berkata ke seseorang. Aku menoleh ke Sasu-nii yang juga penasaran.

"Ah, Hinata kau sudah-"

"Kaa-chan!"

SRET

Aku berjengit kaget saat seorang anak perempuan berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Apa tadi panggilnya? Kaa-chan? Heehhh?!

"Ap- Hei!"

Untuk sekian detik ruang tamu rumahku hanya berisi kata 'Apa?' 'Hei!' 'Hah?' dan 'kaa-chan!' sebelum akhirnya suara deheman Sasu-nii terdengar.

"EHEM! Apa-apaan bocah tengik ini! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT KAA-CHAN, HAH?!" bentaknya pada anak perempuan itu.

"Hiks.. HUWEEE… Tou-chan jahat! Kenapa Hime dibentak? Huwee… kaa-chan.." tangis anak itu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Tu..tunggu dulu. Tuh, kan Sasu-nii. Dia malah nangis. Cup..cup.. tengang ya." Kataku balas memeluk anak itu lalu mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Tou-chan? Hah! Siapa anak ini!" bentak Sasu-nii semakin kesal.

"Sasuke-sama."

Aku dan Sasu-nii menoleh ke sumber suara. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sadar ada seorang pria lain dengan setelan jas hitam dan masker yang menutupi mulutnya itu berdiri diantara kami.

"Kakashi? Siapa anak ini?!" kata Sasu-nii begitu tersadar.

"Ano.. Sasuke-sama. Anak ini adalah adik..maksud saya adik tiri anda dan Hinata-sama." Jawab orang yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"APA?! BAWA DIA PERGI!" bentak Sasu-nii lagi.

Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Kakashi dan memandang anak itu. Pantas saja dia memanggilku kaa-chan dan Sasu-nii tou-chan. Pasti dia mengira kami adalah orangtuanya. Aku mengangkat dagunya perlahan. Wajahnya memerah karena mengangis, mata hitam khas keluarga Uchiha, rambut panjang dengan warna yang sama dengan milik kaa-san dan aku, kulit pucatnya.

"Hinata." Panggil Neji khawatir.

"KAU DENGAR KATAKU KAKASHI BAWA ANAK ITU PER-"

"Sasu-nii sudahlah." Kataku memotong perkataan atau bentakan Sasu-nii.

"Kenapa dia anda bawa kesini?" tanyaku pada Kakashi.

"Fugaku-sama beserta istrinya pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka dan Himeka-sama seharusnya dititipkan ke Obito-sama. Tetapi sayang Obito sama sekeluarga juga sedang pergi. Jadi saya membawanya ke sini." Jawab Kakashi sopan.

"Cih, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami. Cepat bawa anak ini pergi!" meski sudah lebih pelan dari sebelumnya suara Sasu-nii masih terdengar menyeramkan bagi Himeka yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Tou-chan.. apa tou-chan benci Hime?" Tanya Himeka akhirnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar takut, Himeka menatap Sasu-nii.

Sasu-nii yang ditatap begitu dengan tatapan polos seorang Himeka hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku bukan tou-sanmu." Kata Sasu-nii dengan nada yang jauh lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"Hiks…. HUWEE… tou-chan jangan benci Himeka." Tangis Himeka kembali pecah, tangan mungilnya menarik-narik celana Sasu-nii.

"He..hei!" Sasu-nii kebingungan mengahadapi tingkah Himeka.

"Cup..cup.. sayang tenang ya." Aku menggendong Himeka dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kaa-chan…" panggil Himeka lalu memelukku.

Aku menatap Neji-nii dan Sasu-nii bergantian. Aku berusaha menyampaikan ke mereka kalau Himeka bisa tinggal denganku. Mungkin karena Himeka masih adikku, aku jadi ingin menjaganya.

"Hhh…. Biarkan Himeka tidur di kamarmu malam ini. Aku tidak akan menerima Himeka tanpa pembicaraan lebih lanjut." Kata Neji-nii.

Aku mengangguk dan membawa Himeka ke kamarku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga setelah berhasil menidurkan Himeka. Begitu aku datang, Neji-nii, Sasu-nii, dan Kakashi langsung menatapku.

"Himeka sudah tidur. Dia kelelahan menangis." Kataku ditatap seperti itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama. Hanya anda yang saya tahu keberadaannya." Kata Kakashi.

"Apalagi yang direncanakan orang itu? Mansion Uchiha lebih dari luas untuk menampung anaknya sendiri, untuk apa menitipkan anak itu?!" Sasu-nii masih terdengar sangat kesal.

"Apa dia sudah bangkrut sampai tidak bisa menyewa pembantu untuk menjaga anaknya, hah?!" lanjut Sasu-nii.

"Sasu-nii.. Himeka juga adik kita." Kataku berusaha menenangkan Sasu-nii.

"Adik? Yang benar saja?! Hinata, Himeka adalah anak mereka! Mereka yang membuang kita! Mereka bahkan tidak menganggap kita lagi sebagai anak, untuk apa kau menganggap Himeka adik kita?"

"Kalau Sasu-nii seperti itu jadi aku juga seharusnya membenci Sasu-nii dan Itachi-nii anak dari orang yang sudah mengahncurkan keluargaku?"

Sasu-nii menghela nafas mendengar perkataanku. Tangan Sasu-nii terkepal erat dan dari ekspresinya terlihat dengan jelas betapa kesal dan bingungnya Sasu-nii.

"Bagaimana menurut Neji-nii?" Tanyaku pada Neji-nii yang hanya memperhatikan kami.

"Aku tidak yakin Hinata. Di satu sisi aku berpikir sama dengan Sasuke, di sisi lain aku merasa kalau ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Himeka." Jawab Neji-nii.

"Tadaima!" kami berempat menoleh ke sumber suara. Hanabi dan Itachi-nii datang dan langsung menuju ke tempat kami.

"Hm? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hanabi penasaran melihat kami berempat berwajah serius.

"Itachi-sama." Panggil Kakashi begitu melihat Itachi-nii.

"Kakashi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Itachi-nii bingung.

"Kebetulan kalian datang." Kata Neji-nii lalu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita kedatangan adik tiri kita." Lanjut Neji-nii.

Hanabi dan Itachi-nii terlihat terkejut.

"Adik tiri? Dari kaa-san dan Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hanabi memastikan.

"Iya." Jawab Neji-nii.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya ke sini Kakashi?" Tanya Itachi-nii kepada Kakashi.

"Saya membawa Hime-sama karena Fugaku-sama sedang mengurus pekerjaanya di luar negeri dan tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Hime-sama, Itachi-sama." Jawab Kakashi sopan.

"Neji-nii biarkan Himeka tinggal di sini dulu untuk sementara." Kataku.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh Hinata? Mansion Uchiha penuh dengan pembantu. Apa mereka akan kesulitan menjaga seorang anak kecil? Tidak perlu dititipkan pun tidak masalah seharusnya." Balas Sasu-nii.

"Saya membawa Hime-sama kemari, karena saya ingin Hime-sama bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya. Hime-sama terlihat kesepian meski kami menemaninya 24 jam." Kata Kakashi kemudian.

"Jadi memang ini rencana 'dia' kan?!" sentak Sasu-nii lagi.

"Bukan, Sasuke-sama. Ini hanya berdasarkan pemikiran saya. Hime-sama sangat membutuhkan anda dan kakak-kakaknya yang lain." Balas Kakashi.

"Kami bukan kakaknya, bawa dia per-"

"Sasu-nii!" aku memotong perkataan Sasu-nii dan membuat Sasu-nii memandangku.

"Kenapa Sasu-nii begitu membenci Himeka?! Himeka tidak punya salah apa-apa kan?! Himeka juga adik kita kenapa kita menolaknya seperti itu?" aku menutup mulutku begitu sadar kalau aku sudah membentak Sasu-nii.

"Nee-chan benar. Meski aku belum bertemu dengan Himeka, aku juga merasa pasti sedih kalau dibenci oleh saudara sendiri. Neji-nii aku setuju dengan Nee-chan biarkan Himeka tinggal disini sementara." Kata Hanabi sambil memohon pada Neji-nii.

"Pikirkan baik-baik keputusan kalian. Aku bukannya membenci Himeka, aku juga menyayanginya tapi apa kalian yakin? Ini berarti kita berlima adalah saudara di depan Himeka. Tanpa ada hubungan khusus." Kata Neji-nii dan menekankan pada kalimat akhirnya.

Aku dan Hanabi saling pandang. Aku yakin sekarang Hanabi sama bingungnya denganku.

"Karena itu aku tidak mau Himeka disini. Bukan karena aku membencinya, mengertilah Hinata. Aku baru saja berbaikan denganmu, baru saja bisa menjadi kekasihmu, aku tidak mau hanya karena Himeka, kita dibatasi oleh ikatan darah." Kata Sasu-nii yang dibalas anggukan Itachi-nii yang memandang Hanabi sendu.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku ingin Himeka tetap disini sementara waktu, menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti saudara pada umumnya, tapi kalau harus membuat kami tersadar dengan hubungan 'saudara' kami ini dan menghapus hubungan yang 'lebih' aku lebih tidak mau.

"Aku.." Hanabi menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa ada tidaknya Himeka sama saja karena, kalau Hinata-nee dengan Sasuke-nii benar-benar menikah nantinya, itu berarti aku dan Itachi-nii adalah saudara ipar. Mana boleh saudara ipar menikah juga?" Lanjut Hanabi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanabi." Itachi-nii membawa Hanabi ke pelukannya setelah sadar Hanabi yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau berbuat apa. Hanabi benar. Salah satu dari kami pasti akan ada yang berpisah akhirnya karena hubungan darah ini.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan pelan ke Sasu-nii sebelum tenggelam juga dalam pelukan Sasu-nii.

TBC

Sesuai janji sesudah UTS ada sekuelnya. Hohoho…. Menunggunya kelamaan? Gomen-gomen author masih terbawa efek-efek UTS.. ^^ yah.. kan di fic sebelumnya ada yang bilang tentang Itachi sama Hanabi yang jadi saudara ipar.. jadi author tambahin aja Himeka di sini biar tambah pusing.. eh jadi kayak drama nggak sih? Sinetron-sinetron gitu? Haha.. #jayus thor!

Oke oke.. selamat membaca aja.. jangan lupa review ya… arigato.. *bow*


End file.
